


Scp 682 and 999 play getting over it

by Aidenwyant1



Category: SCP Foundation, The haunted reader
Genre: Let’s play - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, getting over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidenwyant1/pseuds/Aidenwyant1
Summary: In this episode scp 682 and 999 play getting over it and 999 loses it





	Scp 682 and 999 play getting over it

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the haunted readers scp 682 and 999 videos which is a shame because they’re not that popular so I decided to write my own fanfic episode.   
> P.s this is my first fanfic, don’t judge me!

Scp 999:hello everyone! I’m scp 999   
Scp 682:and i’m Scp 682   
Scp 999:and today we’re Playing getting over it with Bennett foddy so let’s begin  
(Man pops out out of cauldron)  
Scp 682:AH!   
Scp 999:AH!  
Scp 682:was that guy trying to boil himself alive?  
Scp 999:I dunno maybe he just lives in there?  
Bennett foddy:there’s no feeling more intense than starting over if you deleted your homework the day before it was due as I have or if you left your wallet at home and you have to go back after spending an hour in the commute  
Scp 682:(laughs)  
Scp 999:aww this is really encouraging  
(Climbs mountain and falls down)  
Scp 999:uh oh  
Scp 682:you suck 999!  
Scp 999: let’s try again  
(Falls down again)  
Scp 999:oh come on  
Scp 999:ok this is starting to get on my nerves   
Scp 682:you have nerves?  
(Climbs the mountain again)  
Scp 999:no no no no  
(Falls)  
Scp 999:FUUUCCKK!(covers mouth)  
Scp 682:999 did you?.....just swear?  
Scp 682:(laughs)  
(Climbs mountain only to fall off again)  
Scp 999:(sighs)does anyone remember when games were fun? let’s go back to those days  
Scp 682:it’s fun for me  
(Struggles to climb up)  
Scp 999:shit! shit! shit!  
(Falls off again)  
Scp 999:damnit!  
Scp 682:(laughs nervously) okay I think it’s time to stop,999  
Scp 999:oh hell no! I’m gonna beat this game and rub it in Bennett foddy’s face!  
Scp 682:ok....  
(Climbs mountain and falls down again)  
Scp 999:(slams head down)  
Scp 682: come on 999 it’s not funny anymore.......  
Bennett foddy:this game is a homage to a free game that came out in 2002 titled “sexy hiking” the author of that game was jazzuo a mysterious Czech designer who was known at the time as the father of b-games, b-games are rough assemblages of found objects designers slap them together very quickly and freely and they’re often too rough and unfriendly to gain much following  
Scp 999:oh so this game’s based off of something unplayable THAT’S NICE!  
Scp 682: good you’re starting to get back to normal 999  
Scp 999:I was being sarcastic 682  
Bennett foddy: you’ve Done this part before, you know it’s possible just do what you did the first time   
Scp 999:....  
Scp 999: I WILL FIND YOU!  
Scp 682: ok how about I play now  
Scp 999: if you stop me 682 I will give you the tickle fight of your life!  
(Falls off mountain again)  
Scp 999:(sighs) you know what 682 I have never hated anything before in my life I mean yeah you constantly berate me 682 but I know you secretly love me  
Scp 682:no I don’t  
Scp 999:shut up  
Scp 999:but at least you don’t act smug about it  
(Climbs up to a new area)  
Scp 999:(laughs)  
Scp 682:yes! I knew you could do it 999!  
(Falls down)  
Scp 682:oh no....  
Scp 999:GRAAAAARRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Scp 682:okay 999 enough is enough! You don’ Normally act like this!  
Scp 999:but that was before this Bennett foddy fellow came along and dragged me down to his level!  
(Starts climbing the mountain again)  
Scp 682:oh god I just got a horrible idea for helping you   
Scp 999:cry me a river 682! You’re not the one being tortured!  
Scp 682:(sighs)looks like there’s no other way  
(Smooch)  
Scp 999:y-you kissed me  
Scp 682:welp you’re never gonna let this go are you 999?  
Scp 999:n-no way Jose   
Scp 682:(sighs)good to have you back 999


End file.
